One Thousand Cranes
by DragonMage
Summary: 1x5. Wufei makes a declaration that if anyone can make 1,000 cranes in two days, he'll marry them. He meant it as a joke. Unfortunately, a certain someone doesn't think so...


One Thousand Cranes   
By: DragonMage   
  
Notes: *blink* This is gonna suck...  
  
Jian: That's because she sucks at this!   
  
Yang: Don't be mean!   
  
Dragon-chan: Oy! I got myself some muses!   
  
Pairings: 1x5, 2x4  
  
Warnings: AU, ooc, sap (blame Yang!)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on, Wufei! Get your butt moving! Heero's getting impatient!" Duo shouted as he ran into the room where his best friend was staring nervously at his reflection. Duo smiled warmly at the wonderful sight of Wufei dressed up in a white tuxedo and his hair left down to soften up his expression. He had a white rose in his breast pocket, the only flower he agreed to wear since he had adamantly refused to carry a bouquet, it almost turned ugly as the argument over bouquets progressed!  
  
"Hold on! Hold on!" Wufei said anxiously as he smoothed back his hair for the one thousandth time. He turned to Duo, biting his lip nervously. "Am I doing the right thing, Duo?"   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Of course you are! Now, come on!"   
  
Wufei smiled and shook his head. "All right. So impatient! And it's not even your wedding!"   
  
"Hn. Mine is in a month! Now come on!" Duo grabbed Wufei's hand and began to drag his friend out of the room.   
  
Wufei smiled wistfully as he remembered everything that had led up to this wonderful day in his life...  
  
~*~  
"You *dumped* him? Isn't that the third guy this month?" Duo Maxwell exclaimed in shock as he planted himself right in front of his best friend and glared at him. "Wufei! You can't keep doing this!"   
  
"Look, he just wasn't for me," Chang Wufei said with a slight shrug as he stuffed all his papers into his folder for the day. The last bell had just rung and everyone was heading for either the local hangout, their after school job, or home. "I'm sorry but I didn't like him enough to stick with him."   
  
"Wufei, you'll never fall in love like this you know," Duo said disapprovingly.   
  
"Love is only a word made up by romantics like you, Duo," Wufei sniffed.   
  
"I'm serious! Everyone has to fall in love. But you seem to be pretty stubborn to the idea," Duo said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Hn. Well, I'm not one of those really lucky people that actually find love," Wufei said dryly as he hefted his backpack on to his shoulder and adjusted to the heavy weight of four thick books in there plus three thick folders full of work. He debated whether or not to slack off and wait until the last minute to do his homework. He probably would end up procrastinating so he stopped debating.   
  
"Aw, come on, don't be like that," Duo pouted.   
  
"I'm not being anything," Wufei said, shaking his head.   
  
"Yes, you are!" Duo threw up his arms. "Man, I'm never gonna be your best man!"   
  
"Duo, we're 16 years old! We're not going to get married right away," Wufei exclaimed in exasperation.   
  
"Can't help but think ahead," Duo said cheekily.   
  
"Whatever. Look," Wufei said, getting a mischievous glint in his obsidian eyes, "I'll marry whoever folds one thousand cranes in two days. Happy?"   
  
"That's stupid," Duo said in disgust as he shoulders his backpack. "No one will ever do that!"   
  
"Exactly," Wufei said smugly. He looked around the near empty classroom, happy to find that there was no one around to hear his vow. /Besides, who would really do that?/ "Let's go grab some burgers and meet up with Quatre."   
  
"All right." Duo grabbed his books and ran out of the room with Wufei behind him.   
  
~*~  
"...Can you actually believe he said that?" Duo exclaimed as he shoved some more fries into his mouth.   
  
Quatre Raberba Winner looked across the table and shook his head at Wufei. "Wufei, you should really give the guy more of a chance. He really did seem to like you."  
  
"I know, Quatre, but I didn't like him. I didn't want to lead him on," Wufei said with a slight shrug.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and scooted closer to his boyfriend. Quatre smiled sweetly at Duo and leaned against him.   
  
Wufei smiled slightly at the couple that they made before turning his attention to his soda. He truly wanted to find someone to have fun with and date but it was so hard. He just couldn't find THE guy. No one seemed to live up to his standards, sadly. /Hn. Maybe it would help if someone DID make those thousand cranes./ Then he mentally shook his head. No, that was stupid. No one could have really heard it and if they did who would actually do it? Only an idiot, that was for sure.   
  
"Are you going to the Noventa party?" Quatre asked as he bit down on a fry.   
  
"I don't know. I think I'm going to stay home and read or something," Wufei said, shrugging as he finished off his burger and munched on his fries.   
  
Duo stared down at his empty basket before reaching across the table and snatching some fries from Wufei's basket.   
  
"Hey!" Wufei protested.   
  
"I'm a growing boy! I need my food!" Duo said earnestly as he finished off the handful of fries before he reached across for some more.   
  
Wufei groaned and pushed the rest of his basket to Duo. "Have them all."   
  
"Aw, Wufei, you're such a pal," Duo said, grinning happily as he polished off the basket of fries off in two minutes flat.   
  
Quatre smiled and shook his head before turning back to Wufei. "Why aren't you going to the party?"   
  
"You know I don't like that kind of stuff, Quatre," Wufei said, wrinkling his nose slightly at the thought of actually attending one of those horribly loud parties that Duo and Quatre seemed to love so much. Or at least Duo. Quatre just went because Duo went half the time.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Duo urged as he swallowed the mouthful of fries and drained his milkshake. "Try to have some fun for once!"   
  
"I have homework," Wufei tried weakly.   
  
"You never do your homework on a Saturday," Quatre pointed out.   
  
Wufei glared at him. "So? Maybe I'll try to do it this week."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and Quatre just looked skeptically amused.   
  
"Fine! I'll come," Wufei gave in.   
  
"Yea!"   
  
~*~  
Sunday Morning...  
Wufei groaned tiredly as he tried to roll out of bed and thus landed hard on the hard floorboards of his room. He winced and muttered a few curses as he struggled to stand up properly. All of last night was pure partying and drinking spiked punch. He had a slight hangover from the cup of punch that Duo and Quatre had persuaded him to drink. He was regretting it now since he never could hold his liquor.   
  
Stumbling into the bathroom, Wufei splashed his face with cold water before getting into the shower. He tried to wake himself up as he thought about all the homework he had to do today since he had neglected to do it on Friday and Saturday.   
  
/Procrastination is a horrible thing, but I can't help but to succumb to it,/ Wufei thought ruefully as he pulled on a white T-shirt and pair of blue jeans.  
  
Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Wufei managed to get downstairs without any trouble and into the kitchen.   
  
"Wufei! It's about time you got up. Mom and Dad were already gone when I woke up this morning. Looks like you either eat my cooking or you make your breakfast," came an amused voice.   
  
Wufei plopped himself down on the table and glared at his twin sister. "Go away, Meiren."   
  
Chang Meiren snorted as she shoved some bacon around. "I will be. I'm meeting my friends after breakfast at the mall."   
  
"I never knew you liked the mall," Wufei murmured as he stared at his tomboy twin sister for a moment.   
  
"I don't. I just need to buy some clothes since I'm starting to wear holes in my pants," Meiren sighed, rolling her eyes a bit as she turned her attention back to breakfast.  
  
"Actually, I think I'm going to pass up on breakfast," Wufei muttered as he lurched to his feet. "I don't feel so great."   
  
"You know, if you laid off on the alcohol you wouldn't feel like crap right now," Meiren said pointedly.   
  
"Shut up, Mei," Wufei sighed.   
  
"Whatever. There's a package waiting for you in the living room," Meiren said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the living room.   
  
Wufei nodded and walked in the direction, narrowly missing a wall on his way. He trudged into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. He eyed the brown package sitting innocently on the coffee table and wondered whom it could have come from. He sighed and picked it up, surprised to find that it was pretty light. He shook it. He only heard muffled sounds of paper scraping against each other.   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Wufei ripped the box open and stared at the contents for a moment. Then he let loose a frantic shout and leaped to his feet.   
  
"What?! What?!" Meiren ran into the room holding a spatula, searching for any trouble that could have caused her twin to freak out. "Wufei! What's the matter? You look like you've seen something really ugly. It's not a picture of Relena Dorlian, is it?"   
  
Wufei shook his head numbly.  
  
"Then what is it?" Meiren demanded.   
  
Wufei closed the box and looked at his sister. "It's nothing. I'm gonna be in my room." Then he took off with the box tucked tightly underneath his arm.   
  
Racing up the stairs two at a time Wufei kept on telling himself that it was just another sick joke that Duo decided to play on him. It was the only explanation, right?? He sure hoped so!  
  
Picking up the phone, Wufei quickly dialed Duo's number and waited as the phone rang a several times before a sleepy voice answered.   
  
"H'llo?"   
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MAXWELL!"   
  
"'Fei? Do you know what time is it?" Duo demanded. "It's still AM!"   
  
"How could you?! You ungrateful cur of a bastard!" Wufei shouted furiously as he dropped the box on his bed and gestured wildly while pacing his room restlessly.   
  
"What did I do this time?" Duo whined.   
  
"You--! I'm gonna kill you!" Wufei shouted again.   
  
"Wufei! Tell me what I did! Maybe then I can die knowing what I did that was so horrible that the Great Chang must murder me," Duo said sarcastically.   
  
"How did you do it in two days?" Wufei asked in disbelief.   
  
"What in two days?"   
  
"The cranes, you son of an idiot," Wufei hissed.  
  
"What cranes?"   
  
"Duo, stop playing stupid. I know you did them, the only question is how."   
  
"'Fei, I think you had too much to drink last night," Duo said calmly.   
  
"I only had one cup of punch," Wufei said defensively.   
  
"Yeah, and knowing your alcohol tolerance that's enough," Duo said pointedly.  
  
"Duo, I really don't appreciate being mocked. I cannot believe you actually folded a thousand cranes and sent them to my house," Wufei said, shaking his head as he stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.   
  
"Wufei, I love you but not in that way," Duo sighed. Then he sounded pretty amused and awake. "Looks like someone really took your proclamation seriously!"   
  
"...Duo! Stop laughing!"  
  
"I--I c-c-can't!" Duo wheezed.   
  
"This isn't funny!" Wufei huffed. "Someone actually did this!"   
  
"Who?" Duo asked.   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
"Well, isn't there a return address or something?" Duo asked.   
  
"Hold on." Wufei picked up the box and checked it for any addresses but there were none. He opened the box and flipped it over, spilling all the tiny multi-colored cranes onto the bed. A slip of paper fell out and floated on top of the messy pile. "There's a note."   
  
"Well, read it," Duo told him.   
  
Wufei picked up the paper and read it out loud. "'Here are the cranes that you asked for. I'll meet you under the large oak tree after school tomorrow'."   
  
"Any signature?"   
  
"None."   
  
"Hmm...Looks like you're gonna have to meet this secret admirer tomorrow to find out who it was," Duo said in a serious tone.   
  
"Duo, stop laughing at me," Wufei sighed.   
  
"I do no such thing!"   
  
~*~  
Monday, After school...  
Wufei bit his lower lip as he walked over towards the large oak tree in front of school where he was suppose to meet this secret admirer who had folded him the cranes. He didn't know what he was going to do. But he was going to get all of this cleared up. This was insane! He truly didn't think anyone would actually fold a thousand cranes!   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Wufei whirled around and met a pair of cobalt blue eyes. Wufei blinked and took a step back. He took a deep breath and stared at the boy who now stood in front of him. He was Japanese with messy dark brown hair that didn't look dirty but sexy. The boy was a bit taller than Wufei and had one helluva body. He was dressed in a simple white T-shirt that hugged his firm chest and torso with a black leather jacket over it and blue jeans with black boots.   
  
"Uh...Who are you?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Heero Yuy," the Japanese boy said. "I see you got my cranes."   
  
Wufei stared at Heero in shock and in anger. "You--You!" He didn't know what else to say. He was so furious! How could this boy actually take that stupid vow seriously!? And now...Wufei seriously didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this mess!   
  
"I--I what?" Heero imitated with a slight smirk.   
  
Wufei glared at him. "Why did you do that? It was just a joke!"   
  
Heero looked thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't think it was a joke. I really do like you Wufei."   
  
"But you aren't going to marry me, for sure!" Wufei exclaimed.   
  
"I know."   
  
"Then why did you do it?"   
  
"Like I said, I like you, Wufei. So when you said that silly little promise I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get close to you. Why not?" Heero paused and looked down at his fingers thoughtfully. "My fingers still burn from creasing so many times. Two days is NOT enough time to fold cranes when you also have school work."   
  
Wufei didn't know whether or not to cry or laugh. He decided to laugh.   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "It might be silly but I was sincere. Besides, I only made 9,999."   
  
"Why?" Wufei asked, cocking his head in amusement.   
  
Heero leaned in closer and whispered softly, "Because I'm determined. You'll get your 1,000th crane on our wedding day."   
  
Wufei gasped and took a step back, bumping into the oak tree behind him. He was cornered. "You're crazy!" /Who does this guy think he is?? Getting married! Is he *on* something?!/  
  
"Maybe. I've been called worse." Heero took a step forward, causing Wufei to hug the tree even tighter. Heero smiled slightly as he stared at the beautiful Asian boy in front of him. He truly did like Chang Wufei a lot[1]. He just never found enough gut and the right words to ask the boy out. Now...This was perfect.   
  
Wufei was breathing hard as Heero leaned in just a bit closer...  
  
/Mission Accomplished [2],/ Heero thought in satisfaction as he kissed Wufei firmly on the mouth. He was pleased to find that the Chinese boy was responding with great enthusiasm.   
  
Wufei thought he would melt as he felt Heero's hot lips against his own. He moaned and dropped all his books and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck, pulling the Japanese boy closer against his body.   
  
Sliding his hands up Wufei's shirt, Heero took joy in touching the hot skin. He had desired the Chinese boy for so long it was crazy. But now...He moaned in contentment as he slid his tongue between Wufei's sweet lips and kissed him thoroughly.   
  
/What's going on?/ Wufei thought desperately as he responded without a single thought or hesitation to Heero's searing kisses. /What's wrong with me? Why am I responding like this? I should kick him off at the least! But, oh, he's such a wonderful kisser.../   
  
Heero reluctantly broke the kiss. "Well?"   
  
Wufei stared at Heero dazedly. "You're insane." But then he closed his eyes and smiled. "Wanna grab a burger?" He opened his eyes and Heero was pleased to see that they were soft with passion and, possibly, desire.   
  
"Sure," Heero said calmly, nodding as he grabbed Wufei's books off the ground and then slipped his arm around the Chinese boy's waist. "But you're buying. I spent the last of my money on the folding paper."   
  
Wufei just buried his head in Heero's shoulder and laughed. /I don't know what's going on but gods it feels right.../  
  
~*~  
"Wufei, wake up!" Duo shook his friend a little, dragging Wufei out of his reminiscing. "You know, Wufei, I don't think it's good for your health to make Heero wait. You *know* how impatient he is."   
  
"Of course I know," Wufei said with a wicked smirk. "It only makes him want me more!"   
  
Duo snickered and continued to pull Wufei along the way to the church where everyone was waiting for the wedding of the century...It sure had taken long enough!  
  
~*~  
"Wufei, I think it's time to get married," Heero said matter-of-factly to his boyfriend while they were making dinner for Wufei's parents.   
  
Wufei glanced over to his boyfriend and gave him a cheeky smile. "You're very tactless, Heero."   
  
"So? Well? Yes or no?"   
  
Laughing, Wufei cleaned his hands on his apron and shook his head at his lover. How long had they been dating? Since they were juniors in high school! Now they were both sophomores in college and living in the same apartment for the past two years. He knew that he loved Heero and Heero loved him and that marriage was gonna pop up sooner or later. He just wished Heero had been at least a little romantic about it!  
  
"Yes, Heero," Wufei said, smiling broadly.   
  
Heero smiled and pulled out a blue box. He threw it at Wufei who caught it easily and snapped it open. Wufei slid the gold band on and resumed his cooking.   
  
~*~  
"Getting married?! But you're both too young!" Mrs. Chang exclaimed.   
  
Wufei glanced nervously at Heero before turning his attention back to his parents. Both of them had been very accepting and supporting to him when he finally told his parents that he had been dating guys for the past five years (since sophomore year in high school). Of course, he didn't know what his parents would say to marriage...  
  
"We're not too young. And we do know how to take care of ourselves. We've been doing it for the last two years," Heero reasoned. "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Chang, I love your son very much and I want him to be my husband."   
  
Mr. Chang frowned. "Wufei, you're still in college. I want you to finish college."   
  
"I know, Father, and I will. Only--I'll be getting married along the way," Wufei said with a bit of difficulty as he played with his napkin.   
  
"Wufei, please, finish college before getting married. We've been very accepting about all of this, but getting married at this age?! Impossible!" Mrs. Chang said sternly. "Finish college, then get married."   
  
Wufei sighed softly and looked over to Heero. They both shared a look that said 'Okay, we can wait. We got this far...'   
  
~*~  
"Congratulations class of 2001!"   
  
Wufei smiled as he ran over to Heero and threw his arms around his love. Heero laughed as he swung Wufei around before setting him back down on the ground and kissing him happily. They were finally out of college! They both graduated with honors and got their degrees. Everything was perfect, except...  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Heero said insistently as he grabbed Wufei's hand and began to pull the Chinese young man to the doors of the large auditorium.   
  
"Where are we going?" Wufei shouted over the noise as he pushed past all the people to keep up with Heero who was marching towards the door without giving a care to those who got his in his way. He had something to do and he wanted it to be done immediately!   
  
"Vegas!"   
  
"What?! Are you crazy?? What are we going to do in Vegas?" Wufei shouted in shock.   
  
"You're always calling me crazy. Ever since the first time we met!" Heero "fumed" as he continued to drag Wufei along.   
  
Wufei tried to break free from Heero but it was impossible. Heero did weight lifting on the weekends and was incredibly strong.   
  
"Wufei! Stop struggling," Heero said as he pulled his lover up and held him tightly. "We gotta get to Vegas."   
  
"Heero," Wufei said patiently as Heero pulled him through the double doors. "What are we going to do in Vegas?"   
  
"Get married, baka," Heero said, letting a Japanese insult slip through.   
  
"Kisama! Getting married?!" Wufei shrieked. He had also picked up on a little bit of Japanese from his lover. Every time he and Heero got into a fight, Heero always found it proper to start cursing and ranting in Japanese.   
  
"Wufei!"   
  
"Heero! We're not going to get married in a dump like Vegas!" Wufei shouted as his lower lip trembled a bit. He sniffed. "I thought you LOVED me more than that!"   
  
Heero stopped and sighed. He stared at his tearing lover for a moment before pulling Wufei against him and holding the smaller boy tightly.   
  
"Of course I love you, Wufei," he said quietly. "But I REALLY want to get married."  
  
Wufei sniffed and snuggled against Heero. "Come on, we've waited for two years already, what's another while we plan a REAL wedding?"   
  
"Hn. *You* waited for two years. I've been waiting since we were sixteen," Heero grunted as he undid Wufei's ponytail and began to run his fingers through the silky hair.   
  
Wufei laughed and kissed Heero on the chin. "Please, Heero. Let's have a *real* wedding."   
  
Heero sighed defeatedly. "Fine. Do you think you can plan one in a week?"   
  
"Heero!"   
  
~*~  
Wufei stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the door sexily (just like the movies!) and gave his husband (what a wonderful word *sigh*) a wicked smile. He knew he looked good in a long white silk robe belted loosely around his naked body. His long black hair was left down and wisped around his face just like how Heero liked it.   
  
"Mmm, come over here, Mr. Yuy," Heero said from the bed as he grinned at his beautiful husband.   
  
Wufei threw back his head and laughed before he slowly walked over to Heero and kneeled down in front of his husband on the bed.   
  
"Like what you see?" He asked mischievously.   
  
"Very much," Heero murmured as he pulled Wufei down beside him and rolled over on top of his love. He leaned down and kissed Wufei gently on the lips. "But before we consummate this marriage, I have something to give you." He got off of Wufei and walked over to the table where he had left his little present. He picked up the gold box and brought it over to Wufei.  
  
Wufei smiled as he took the box and flipped it open. He gasped and laughed as he pulled out the tiny gold crane and stared at it. He looked up at Heero and shook his head while laughing.   
  
"I cannot believe you remember that!" He exclaimed in wonder as he place the crane back into the box and snapped it shut.   
  
Heero kissed Wufei on the lips and murmured, "How could I not forget? It's what brought us together in the first place."   
  
Wufei sighed happily and pulled Heero on top of him. "Good point. I love you, Heero Yuy."   
  
"And I love you, Yuy Chang Wufei."   
  
"What a long name!" Wufei exclaimed in mock shock.   
  
"It's wonderful," Heero whispered before he attacked his husband with passionate kisses.   
  
"Ah!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah! That's my first 1x5! Tell me what you think! *grin*   
  
[1] *cough* understatement *cough*  
  
[2] Oy! Even in an AU, Heero!   
  



End file.
